Uncharted
thumb|Okładka gry 'Uncharted: Drake's Fortune '- przygodowa gra akcji przedstawiona z perspektywy trzeciej osoby, wyprodukowana przez amerykańskie studio Naughty Dog i wydana przez Sony Computer Entertainment na konsolę gier wideo PlayStation 3. Gra ukazała się 19 listopada 2007 w Ameryce Północnej, 7 grudnia 2007 w Europie i 6 grudnia 2007 w Australii i Japonii. Jest to pierwsza część serii gier komputerowych Uncharted. Jest oparta na autorskim silniku Naughty Dog Game Engine. Główny bohater gry, Nathan Drake, jest poszukiwaczem skarbów oraz potomkiem angielskiego podróżnika i korsarza sir Francisa Drake'a. Z pomocą przyjaciela i mentora Victora Sullivana i dziennikarki Eleny Fisher podąża śladami swojego przodka, mając nadzieję na dotarcie do legendarnego zaginionego miasta – El Dorado.Gra zdobyła uznanie wśród krytyków, osiągając średnią ocen 89,70% oraz 88/100 odpowiednio w agregatorach GameRankings i Metacritic. Recenzenci zachwalali jej lekki, hollywoodzki klimat, przywodzący na myśl filmy z serii Indiana Jones, dialogi, obsadę głosową, grafikę i muzykę. Ponadto zdobyła wiele nagród prestiżowych magazynów i portali o grach komputerowych m.in. 2007 PS3 Game Of The Year oraz 2007 Best Action Game serwisu IGN. W ciągu dziesięciu tygodni Uncharted: Drake's Fortune sprzedała się w liczbie ponad miliona egzemplarzy. W październiku 2009 roku ukazała się kontynuacja gry pod tytułem: Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, a w listopadzie 2011 roku część trzecia zatytułowana Uncharted 3: Oszustwo Drake'a. Fabuła Nathan Drake wyciąga na powierzchnię statku u wybrzeży Panamy rzekomą trumnę sir Francisa Drake'a, który jest jego przodkiem. Poczynania Nathana uwiecznia młoda reporterka Elena Fisher. Po otwarciu wieka trumny okazuje się, że nie ma w niej żadnego ciała, natomiast znajduje się tam dziennik. W tym momencie bohaterów atakują panamscy piraci, którzy wysadzają statek. Jednak w ostatniej chwili przyjaciel i mentor Drake'a – Sully, ratuje ich, zabierając ich na pokład swojego samolotu. Na lądzie obaj mężczyźni zastanawiają się, co dalej zrobić – po przestudiowaniu dziennika okazuje się, że ostatnia kartka została wydarta. Ponadto informacje z dziennika wskazują, że legendarne El Dorado znajduje się w ruinach jednej ze świątyń prekolumbijskich cywilizacji w Amazonii w Ameryce Południowej. Nate i Sully wypływają tam natychmiast, zostawiając Elenę na brzegu, aby jej reportaż nie ściągnął im na głowy konkurencji w wyścigu po skarb.W tajemniczej świątyni okazuje się, że złoty posąg El Dorado został dawno temu wykradziony przez Hiszpanów. Kolejne poszlaki prowadzą do tkwiącego w środku dżungli niemieckiego U-Boota z czasów II wojny światowej, gdzie od razu udają się bohaterowie. Gdy poszukiwacze skarbów docierają na miejsce, okazuje się, że łódź jest częściowo pod wodą. Drake postanawia, że sam popłynie ją przeszukać i oddaje Sully'emu dziennik swojego przodka. Podczas penetracji łodzi znajduje wiele ciał zabitych żołnierzy oraz sakwę hiszpańskich monet. W kajucie kapitana odnajduje także mapę, która pokazuję lokację tropikalnej wyspy. Drake podejrzewa, że znajduje się tam ostateczny cel jego podróży, czyli mityczne miasto. Przez walkie-talkie informuje on Sully'ego o swoich odkryciach. W tym czasie Sully'ego odnajdują Gabriel Roman, Atoq Navarro i ich ludzie. Nathan natychmiast wypływa z łodzi i dołącza do przyjaciela oraz złoczyńców. Po krótkiej bójce padają strzały – Sully upada na ziemię, po czym się nie rusza. Drake myśli, że ten został zabity. Szybko ucieka w głąb dżungli, a za nim podążają ludzie Romana. Po drodze spotyka Elenę, którą od razu informuje o śmierci przyjaciela. Wraz z nią wsiada do jednego z jeepów złoczyńców i ucieka.Nathan i Elena podróżują samolotem na tajemniczą wyspę. Jednak mają awarię i są zmuszeni skakać ze spadochronami. Przez to zostają rozdzieleni. Spadochron Drake'a zahacza o drzewa i grzęźnie w nich. Drake traci przytomność, a po ocknięciu się przecina go i spada na ziemię. Podążając przez dżunglę dociera do twierdzy, do której wchodzi przez okno, wspinając się po jej ścianach nad przepaścią. W jednym z pokoi znajduje teleskop Francisa Drake'a, który okazuje się być kolejną poszlaką. Patrząc przez niego, dostrzega miejsce kolejnej wskazówki. Ponadto dostrzega także Elenę, której także nic się nie stało po katastrofie samolotu. Bohater postanawia natychmiast udać się do Eleny. Jednak po długiej wymianie ognia zostaje złapany przez piratów Eddiego Raja. Ci osadzają go w celi, z której, w trakcie rozmowy z Rają, uwalnia go Elena, rozwalając ścianę pokoju więziennego. Nathan i Elena uciekają samochodem terenowym z twierdzy, jednak za nimi natychmiast wyrusza pościg. Nate pozbywa się go przy pomocy działka umieszczonego na tyle jeepa.Bohaterowie udają się do niedaleko położonego, zatopionego miasta. Tam znajdują skuter wodny Jet ski i wyruszają na dalsze poszukiwania. Docierają do jednego z budynków portowych, gdzie znajdują dziennik portowy statku „Esperanza” z XVI wieku, którym transportowano złoto z El Dorado. Elena wypytuje Nate o pierścień i jego przodka, a następnie proponuje rozdzielenie się, gdyż chce nakręcić dalsze materiały do swojego reportażu. Gdy ponownie się spotykają, Elena pokazuje Nathanowi film, na którym Sully jest z Gabrielem Romanem i piratami. Następnie postanawiają zdobyć skuter wodny. Jednak gdy przechodzą przez most zawieszony nad przepaścią, most zarywa się. Nate w ostatniej chwili łapie Elenę za rękę. Jednak by ją wciągnąć, Elena musi mu podać drugą rękę, w której trzyma kamerę. Elena podaje drugą dłoń Nathanowi, a kamera wpada w przepaść. W końcu docierają do pomostu, gdzie zacumowany jest skuter wodny.Płynąc w górę rzeki, w międzyczasie atakowani przez piratów, docierają do opuszczonego klasztoru. Tam spotykają Sully'ego, z którym wzajemnie przekazują sobie zdobyte informacje. W klasztornej bibliotece rozwiązują zagadkę związaną z czterema posągami i otwiera się ukryte przejście. Drake wchodzi tam samotnie, a przejście zamyka się. Przemierzając katakumby natrafia na ludzi oponentów i rozprawia się z nimi. Nate spotyka się z Eleną, z którą wyrusza przeszukać grobowiec. Tam najpierw spotykają ponownie piratów, a następnie Eddiego Raję. Jednak w obliczu dziwnego, nieznanego zagrożenia sprzymierzają siły z Eddim. Pojawiają się czworonożne kreatury, które atakują bohaterów. Niestety po długiej wymianie ognia Eddi zostaje strącony w przepaść, a Elena i Nathan w ostatniej chwili uciekają.Bohaterowie ponownie się rozdzielają. Drake w końcu dociera do poniemieckiego, opuszczonego bunkra, gdzie od kilkudziesięciu lat cumuje łódź podwodna oraz po raz drugi spotyka dziwne stworzenia. Rozprawia się z nimi i dociera do pokoju kontrolnego bunkra gdzie znajduje list z opisaną lokalizacją skarbu. Niestety Drake zostaje zauważony przez Romana. Ponadto okazuje się, że Elena została schwytana. Nate znowu zostaje zmuszony walczyć z piratami. Po walce kontaktuje się z Sullym. Razem docierają do miejsca położenia posągu El Dorado. Jednak okazuje się, że Gabriel Roman już tam jest. Namówiony przez Atoqa Navaro otwiera posąg i zostaje zmieniony w dziwną kreaturę. Po chwili Roman próbuje rzucić się na się na Navaro. Jednak ten zabija mutanta strzałem w głowę. Atoq, trzymając Elenę „na muszce”, ucieka helikopterem. W międzyczasie piraci ładują na statek pozostałe skarby. Helikopter Navaro ląduje na statku - dostaje się na niego także Drake. Nathan pozbywa się piratów stojących na drodze do lądowiska na statku. Gdy dociera do Navary, jest bez broni. Wytrąca karabin przeciwnikowi, a w trakcie bójki noga Navaro zaplątuje się w linę. Nate popycha helikopter i Navaro wpada do oceanu wraz z maszyną. Uwolniona Elena i Drake dostają się na małą łódź, na której podpływa Sully. Okazuje się, że przyjaciel zdobył trochę skarbu. We trójkę bezpiecznie odpływają. Rozgrywka Uncharted: Drake's Fortune to przygodowa gra akcji przedstawiona z perspektywy trzeciej osoby, w której gracz wciela się w postać podróżnika Nathana Drake'a15. Nathan walczy za pomocą broni palnej, granatów bądź gołych pięści. Oprócz zwyczajnych ciosów pięciami i uników, w grze obecne jest tzw. Brutal Combo, czyli kombinacja ciosów, po której zabity przeciwnik zostawia więcej amunicji. Główny bohater gry jest w stanie nosić jednocześnie jeden egzemplarz broni długiej i jeden krótkiej, zarazem trzymając w kieszeni do czterech granatów. W grze występuje system osłon (ang. cover system). Odpowiednio płaskie kamienie, ściany lub skrzynie mogą służyć za osłony (część z nich może ulec destrukcji po ostrzale, lub wybuchu granatu). Z tej pozycji bohater może strzelać na oślep, tylko lekko się wychylając. Gra korzysta z samoregenerującego się paska zdrowia – wraz z kolejnymi ranami ekran coraz bardziej blaknie, a po kilkunastu sekundach spokoju wraca do normy. W grze występuje interakcja z przedmiotami, główny bohater może otworzyć drzwi, przesunąć przeszkodę, pociągnąć dźwignię lub uruchomić inny mechanizm. Ponadto występuje też wiele elementów zręcznościowych, polegających na wspinaniu się, skakaniu, połączonych np. z ucieczką przed przeciwnikami. Ostatnim aspektem rozgrywki jest rozwiązywanie zagadek, najczęściej opartych na rysunkach zawartych w dzienniku głównego bohatera. Bohaterowie niezależni w grze, którzy podróżują wraz z bohaterem starają się mu pomóc i eliminują wrogów, przy czym nigdy nie przeszkadzają graczowi, za co odpowiada dopracowana sztuczna inteligencja. Wrogowie także potrafią się kryć i zachodzić głównego bohatera z różnych stron. W grze obecny jest etap, w którym Nathan ostrzeliwuje z działka pancernego wrogów ścigających jeepa prowadzonego przez Elenę, oraz kilka etapów w których prowadzi skuter wodny, a Elena ostrzeliwuje przeciwników z pistoletu Beretta 92 i granatnika M79. Ponadto w lokacjach kampanii dla pojedynczego gracza ukrytych jest 60 skarbów i jeden relikt, które gracz może odnaleźć i kolekcjonować. Ciekawostki *Drake's Fortune jest jedyną grą z serii Uncharted, która nie została przetłumaczona na język polski (dwie następne, Among Thieves i Oszustwo Drake'a, są w pełni zlokalizowane. Drake'owi głosu użycza Jarosław Boberek.) Kategoria:Gry wydane na PlayStation 3 Kategoria:Bez infoboksu